Último deseo
by Evelyn Cullen de Black
Summary: El gran Draco Malfoy siempre envidiaría a aquella castaña porque ella había tenido el valor y la resolución de terminar... Hermione esta al borde de la soledad, pero la persona mas inesperada cumple lo unico que desea.


**Aquí les dejo un one – shot que se me vino a la cabeza en momentos de depresión. Ninguno de los personajes es mío si no sería una millonaria suicida! U-u**

**N/T: Les recomiendo Because**** of you de Kelly Clarkson ****mientras**** lean ****este**** fic.**

***Lunatika***

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Hermione Granger "la perfección andante", simplemente lo tenía todo: inteligencia, buen gusto, amigos, un novio que la amaba era una triunfadora de guerra, dinero, nunca estaba sola.

Draco Malfoy iba manejando hacia su mansión un porche del año ahumado convertible (N/T: no tengo idea si existe tal carro), cuando vio sentada en la banqueta echa un ovillo mientras llovía a "la sabelotodo", "Rata de Biblioteca": Granger. No sabía ni cómo ni porque pero de un momento a otro ya estaba estacionando su auto para dirigirse a hacia ella.

Hola Granger — Se sorprendió así mismo cuando se oyó hablarle sin muestra de rencor

Ella no contesto, parecía como si no lo hubiera oído como si nadie más que ella existiera en su mundo. Él vio que unos chicos empezaban a acercarse para burlarse de ella y automáticamente se le inyectaron los ojos de rabia, como cuando su padre le pegaba a su amada madre, se quito los lentes oscuros se los puso a ella la subió a su carro y la llevo hacia su mansión, Hermione no pareció notar ninguna diferencia.

Cuando llegaron a su casa la obligo a abrir los ojos, ella no pareció molestarse por donde estaba, ni con quien estaba, ni se daba cuenta de lo mojada que estaba solo seguía sollozando. Draco mando a su ama de llaves a cambiarla de ropa y a llevarla a su habitación mientras el preparaba una tetera de té y buscaba tranquilizantes (mientras su propia cabeza seguía dando vueltas por lo que estaba haciendo).

Draco subió a su habitación con una bandeja de plata y un elegante juego de té hecho de porcelana y esmeraldas. Toco la puerta.

Pasa — le dijo la voz entrecortada de la castaña.

Es extraño tocar en mi propio cuarto — dijo Draco con una media sonrisa tanteando el terreno.

Gracias por todas tus atenciones no debiste, además tu me odias — cortando palabras y atropellándolas logro decirlo. (Hermione)

Y no me vas a decir que te pasa — (Draco)

Creo que no te interesa — Hermione no sabía que era más fuerte la necesidad de contarlo o el miedo a la burla de la persona que tenía enfrente.

Confía en mí — Draco uso su voz más persuasiva aun sin saber por qué tenía tanta curiosidad.

Mi vida es un asco……

El rubio se quedo con la boca abierta como la forma de vida que más envidiaba por ser tan perfecta y llena de sentimientos que él no conocía y tal vez nunca había logrado imaginar podía ser un asco??. Espero a que continuara.

—Si ya se todos piensan que soy perfecta, pero todo es una estúpida farsa, he llegado al punto de odiarme a mí misma, veintiún años he tratado de caerle bien a las personas pero nunca lo logro siempre seré la "sabelotodo de Granger", cuando quieras una tarea o un trabajo finge ser su amiga y todo resuelto. Mi vida no tiene sentido está vacía no hay nada que yo quiera hacer, no sé qué es ser feliz nada de lo que intento lo logro solo soy perfecta en una cosa hacerme la vida miserable a mi misma y pasar a amargársela a las personas que me quieren y a las que me odian también (Draco tenía un cara desfigurada por varias emociones difíciles de suponer).

Pensé que yo era el único actor que conocía, el que fingía la vida más feliz que alguien quisiera tener pero hoy encontré a alguien que siente lo mismo que yo, simplemente es poco creíble. — Draco le daba vueltas a esto en su cabeza sin decir palabra alguna.

El rubio no hiso más que derramar lagrimas cristalinas llevar hacia la cama a la castaña abrazarla fuertemente y susurrarle al oído que todo estaría bien, siempre tiene que estarlo le susurraba una y otra vez.

El despertó a media noche todavía abrazado de la castaña separo sus manos de su cuerpo se quito el relicario de la serpiente con ojos intensamente verdes se lo puso en el cuello a ella (era lo más valioso que el tenia) la beso en la frente y se volvió a acurrucar en la cama.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando la castaña abrió los ojos se separo con cuidado de el rubio hasta lograr incorporarse escribió una nota que guardo en el relicario que traía pero no se lo quito…

Subió corriendo hasta el último piso, el cielo tenía un color purpura rojizo el aire rozaba su piel, no lo pensó un segundo más, se dejo caer al vacío sin rastro de miedo vio pasar su vida en segundos pero la única imagen que realmente valía la pena era la de la noche pasada…

Draco despertó y se encontró extraño, ya que le faltaba el calor de cierta castaña ¿Cómo era posible que en tampoco tiempo se hubiera acostumbrado a la calidez de su cuerpo? Se puso una bata y salió a buscarla, recorrió la mansión cada vez más ansioso, llego al jardín y hay encontró el cuerpo desfallecido de Hermione Granger, una punzada de dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo, corrió junto a ella y la abrazo por horas, no podía moverse, no podía pensar en nada más. Cuando recobro la conciencia vio aquel relicario entre abierto con una nota que cargaría el resto de su existencia (si se le podía llamar así) saco la nota con cuidado y la leyó en voz alta con una voz ilegible. " Mi vida nunca tuvo grandes sobre saltos, más bien era monótona, estuve más de seis meses buscando la forma de acabar con esa realidad barata y ayer la encontré gracias a ti Draco, estoy muy agradecida por primera y última vez sentí que cada segundo valía la pena y quería quedarme con esa sensación para la eternidad. "Hoy estoy harta de vivir y soñar cosas imposibles", Gracias por darme alas para volar te quiere Mione".

Prácticamente el rubio se colapso, pero sabía que su enemiga, su amiga, su igual no se merecía esto, así que la enterró en un bello Jardín privado donde él sería su único visitante (solo la quería para el aunque fuera muy egoísta). Desde ese día y hasta su muerte fue a verla todos los viernes a esa cripta que le daba tanta paz, llevándole dos hermosas rosas blancas y pensando en fantasías y sueños que jamás se harán realidad.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas el Gran Draco Malfoy siempre envidiaría a aquella castaña porque ella había tenido el valor y la resolución de terminar con la vida vacía que llevaba, mientras él seguía atrapado en ese cuerpo y esa vida tan insignificante.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

*-*

Espero que no haiga estado tan dramático pero en esos momentos tenía un severo momento de depresión que aun no supero del todo. Gracias Ale por apoyarme en esos momentos aunque no sepas que pasa por mi cabeza loca.

Háganme feliz mándenme reviews :P

_**A veces la perfección es lo peor que te puede pasar**_

*-_° Un beso de Chocolate °-_*


End file.
